


A Bit Cliché

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika the freshman has a crush on the very attractive and somewhat scary junior, Natalia. So when Valentine’s Day comes around, the young girl is determined to ask her to the dance. There’s only one problem, Erika is a little to scared and Natalia just doesn’t seem interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Cliché

_Weeks to the Valentine's Day Dance: Three_

"Everyone shut up!" Natalia practically shouted from the head of the table as she slammed her fists down on the table, making everyone jump and and look up at her. She returned their looks with an extremely angry glare. "We have three weeks until Valentine's Day, which means four weeks until a Valentine's Day dance. And all of you losers wanted to have one  _so_ badly two weeks ago, yet I'm the only one who's even started to think of ideas! And I don't even want to do this!"

Somehow, by either fate or misfortune, Natalia had managed to win the role of student council president after she was dared to run for the position. To be honest, Natalia should have expected to win. Especially since it was a rather small school and all the other runners were complete and utter idiots. Natalia knew very well she could always back out but being the student council president would probably look excellent on a college application. Or at least better than some of her other options for extra curricular activities.

"We did have an idea!" one of the juniors in the room yelled. It was Francis Bonnefoy. Of course.  A day like Valentine's Day would totally be in his comfort zone."It can be a formal dance, and everyone who comes has to wear either some shade of red or white." 

Natalia sighed, sitting back down in her seat. "So you'd like to have some sort of red and white dance?" 

"Exactly!" Francis nodded, "It would be lovely. The whole gym could be decorated in red, white and pink. Pink is considered a shade of red, as I'm sure you all know." Francis looked around the room and everyone nodded back to him.

Natalia just rolled her eyes, as much as she hated to say it, Francis was probably second smartest person there aside from her. Why couldn't he have ran for president instead of vice president?! He was extremely popular and almost every girl had had crush on him at least once in their lifetime. A few guys had probably fallen for him as well. Natalia wasn't too sure if it was his French accent, good lucks, or charming personality that made him so likeable. What ever it was, Natalia despised it, and she despised him.

"Alright so we decorate the gym using the color scheme. For refreshments we can have red punch and a variety of red and white colored cakes, cookies, et cetera. Then for music we could have a playlist that starts with faster and more upbeat songs, then as the dance progresses we can add in more slower songs." he paused before smiling to Natalia, "How does that sound, friend?" 

She wanted to hiss at being called friend, no way on Earth would she ever be friends with  _him._ "Don't you think it sounds it bit cliché?" she asked him, glancing around the room at the others. They all looked very supportive of Francis' idea, Natalia was sure the only reason they liked it was because they wouldn't have to actually think for once in their lives and come up with ideas. Francis raised an eyebrow at Natalia and laughed. 

"Some of the best loves stories are 'a bit cliché,'" Francis replied, "Besides you wanted an idea, and I gave you one. Beggars cannot be choosers." Natalia sighed, Francis made a point. 

"Alright we'll do the stupid red and white Valentine's Day dance thing," Natalia grumbled. A few people in the room cheered, but they were quickly silenced by Natalia's death glare. "So, now we have to decide who will be in charge of what." Jobs were then decided, Antonio and Gilbert were put in charge of music. In Natalia's opinion that was the only task the two would actually be good for. Emma, Lovino, and Feliciano were in charge of food. Lastly Erika and Ravis were put in charge of decorations and posters advertising the event. Everyone would have to help with set up, and Francis and Natalia would make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to as well as helping out here and there. 

Once all of that was done, everyone was dismissed and left the room quickly. All eager to go do whatever they did outside of the student council room. Natalia, however, was still in the room when a majority of the council had left. She always was the last one in the room. Yet today there was someone else with her. 

As Natalia began picking up the candy wrappers that some of her classmates had left behind she felt someone standing near her. She quickly glanced up, only to find the sweet little freshman rep looking at her. Erika was her name, and Natalia believed she was in charge of posters and decorations with Ravis the other freshman grade rep. Since freshman weren't allowed to run for anything like president, they were allowed to run for "freshman rep." Which basically meant one girl and one boy from the ninth grade were allowed to sit in on student council meetings and voice their opinions, as well as help out with events. 

"Can I help you...?" Natalia asked, walking over to the trashcan and disposing of the wrappers in her hand. Jeez, what a bunch of pigs. 

"U-um, I was just wondering if you needed any help cleaning up?" Erika responded in a quiet tone, "I've n-noticed that you're always here after the rest of us leave." Natalia's eyes widened a little, not expecting what Erika had just said to come out of her mouth. She quickly hardened her expression. 

"I'm fine," she said, "I can do this on my own, it's not that much work. Thank you for the offer, though." 

"Oh, alright," Erika frowned and nodded before walking out of the room, leaving Natalia to stare at the doorway completely confused. No one had ever offered to help her clean up before. No one had ever offered to help her do anything really. So why did Erika offer to help her?

"Ha, maybe she's scared of me and doesn't want me to eat her or something," Natalia laughed to herself. "She sure did seem scared of me. I'm only a junior, that's only two years ahead of her." Natalia sighed, deciding not to think anymore of it. 

_Weeks to the Valentine's Day Dance: Two_

Erika stood at her locker, chewing on her lip and staring at the piece of paper folded up in her hands. Posters for the dance had been posted two days ago, her classmates had already began to buzz about who they were going to ask others to the dance. A few even had dates! Erika wanted a date as well, and she wanted a date with the student council president. She wanted to go to the dance with Natalia. 

 _Now if only I could get the courage to actually go and ask her,_ Erika sighed, messing with the paper. On the paper was a message that read, "Well you go to the dance with me? - Erika" It was a simple message because Erika was afraid that if she wrote anymore she would becoming on too strong. "Ugh," Erika mumbled, kicking her locker a little, "I don't even know if she likes girls! Didn't her and Francis have something going on a year ago?" 

"What was that?" a voice called to Erika causing her to jump, she turned around quickly and saw her older brother. 

"Oh, h-hi Vash!" she quickly greeted him, oh God had he heard what she said?! He would certainly be against it. Not because Natalia was a girl, Vash knew Erika was a lesbian. He'd be against it just for the love of being against it! Erika was sure that the thought of her in a relationship made Vash constipated. 

He raised his eyebrows, clearly aware she was trying to avoid the question. "Hello Erika." An awkward silence fell over them, after a few moments Erika shoved the note into her locker and grabbed her stuff. 

"Well, I have to go to class!" she exclaimed quickly, "I'll see you later. Bye big brother, love you!" She then dashed off to her class as fast as humanly possible. 

But, as luck would have it, on the way there Erika ended up running right into someone. The person stumbled back and their stuff, as well as Erika's, flew everywhere. Immediately, she began topick up their stuff and place it in a pile as well as picking up her own items. 

"Erika?" the person spoke in a familiar voice and tone that Erika had grown to be extremely fond of. She slowly looked up, her face a bright red. 

"Oh, hi N-Natalia!" she grinned a little, although she was dying slowly and painfully inside, "I'm so sorry about that, I w-was in a bit of a hurry." 

"Clearly," Natalia nodded, "May I ask what you were in  _such_ a hurry to get to?" 

"Um, c-class! I thought I was going to be late!" 

"Well you have a good two minutes, I think your good." 

Erika laughed, "Right! Well, I should get going there now!" 

"Wait," Natalia stopped her, "I wanted to compliment you on the excellent job you and Ravis did on the posters for the school dance. They're very nice, you did good. Let's just hope the decorations are just as good, okay?" 

"Yes ma'am!" Erika nodded firmly causing Natalia to crack the smallest smile Erika had ever seen. 

"Good," she said before walking off, leaving Erika to stand in the hallway feeling a weird mix of embarrassment and happiness because she was able to get Natalia to smile. Or at least sorta smile. 

_Days to the Valentine's Day Dance: Four_

Natalia frowned as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and began her walk to school, usually she would wait for her brother and sister to walk with her. But today she just didn't feel like it, today Natalia was in an extremely rotten mood. Why? Well, no one had asked her to the dance yet. Sure, Natalia gave off the kind of aura that screamed "I don't want a date to the dance, I don't care about dating or stupid Valentine's Day dances!" But in all honesty, Natalia did care and it upset her greatly that no one had asked her yet. She'd accept any invitation, even if Francis asked her she'd probably go.

Stomping a little out of frustration, Natalia let out a long angry sigh. She was almost to school and she didn't really feel like going, she didn't feel like talking to anyone or seeing anyone. Yet, she was going to have to. Maybe someone was going to ask her today, she couldn't be too sure. She smiled a little at the thought, maybe Francis would ask her after the student council meeting that afternoon. Sure, she hated the guy's guts ever since they broke up but she still felt a small attraction to him. Which, of course, upset her a lot. 

Date or no date, Natalia would still have to buy some sort of dress for the dance since the whole student council was required to go and work at the snack table for at least an hour. "Ugh!" Natalia groaned, why did she even decide to torture herself with thoughts of the dance?! 

Later that day, Natalia led the student council meeting. Much to her surprise, things were even more ahead of schedule then she had thought plus everyone was actually willing to work and not mess around that day. Antonio and Gilbert's playlist was complete and fantastic. Emma, Feliciano, and Lovino all had the ingredients for the foods purchased and the menu planned out. They intended to get together the night before the dance to make them all. Ravis and Erika had their decorations all finished. Now all the group had to do was set up. 

As people walked out, Natalia waved goodbye before starting her usual after meeting schedule. As she began to tidy up the room Natalia heard someone make a small coughing sound, she jumped and looked up. In front of her stood Erika. Jeez, did that girl even make noise when she walked. "Yes?" 

"U-um, I, uh-" the girl began to stammer, "I, urm, I w-was wondering if-" Natalia raised an eyebrow, the girl went quiet. "Never mind!" she then headed for the door at a very fast pace. 

"Wait!" Natalia called out to her, "Do you want to go dress shopping with me tomorrow? I mean, for the dance." Why had she just asked that? To be honest, Natalia didn't have that many friends and she really didn't want to go shopping alone. Maybe scaring this freshman into shopping with her wouldn't be too bad. At least she'd have someone to help carry her bags. 

Erika stiffened a little before a huge smile spread across her face, "Sure! I'd lov- I mean, that'd be a lot of fun!" 

"Right, I'll pick you up at your house around six," Natalia told her. 

"Yes ma'am!" she nodded enthusiastically. It felt odd being called ma'am. Why did this girl call her that? She had called Natalia ma'am last week, and she had called her ma'am now. Maybe it's some freshman thing, Natalia quickly brushed it off before motioning Erika to leave. Erika did just that. 

_Days to the Valentine's Day Dance: Three_

The butterflies in Erika's stomach fluttered as she peered out the window and watched Natalia's car pull into their driveway. She jumped up and threw on her coat, grabbed her purse, and ran to the door. "Bye mom! Bye Vash!" she called and dashed outside, not even giving either of them a chance to respond. Once outside, Erika took a deep breath and decreased the speed of her pace. She wanted to look cool and collected, not like an excited schoolgirl. Even if she was an excited schoolgirl. 

Once she was to Natalia's car, she opened the door to the passenger side of the car and got in. "Are you sure that should be sitting in the front, little girl?" Natalia asked, "Maybe the back would be a little safer for you?" Erika's face turned a light shade of pink. 

"If you want I can get out and sit back there!" 

Natalia cracked that weird somewhat smile, "Calm down, I was just joking." She then started up the car and the two began their drive to the mall. The car ride was rather silent, but Erika was completely okay with that. Today she intended to ask Natalia the question, she was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the dance. Right after they were done buying their dresses. 

When the two were finally at the mall, Natalia parked the car and the two got out. They walked into the mall, both of them still remaining quiet. Although Erika was sure that the sound of her heart beating surely filled the soundless air. 

"So, what store do you want to go to?" Natalia turned to Erika when the two were finally inside. 

"Um," Erika looked around at all of the stores near them before seeing one with a few dresses in the window and some big pink sign that said something about a Valentine's Day sale and how the whole store was forty percent off. "There!" Erika pointed before she began walking towards the store as fast as she could, Natalia following behind her. When the two were inside, Natalia grabbed Erika's arm before she could speed off again. 

"Leave me behind, why don't you?" 

"Sorry, I'm just, erm, really excited!" 

"Clearly," Natalia replied before glancing around the store, "Okay, so why don't you find three dresses and I'll find three dresses. Then we'll go try them on, okay?" Erika nodded in agreement to the plan before beginning her search for a dress. 

After a good half an hour or so of searching, the two had both found three dresses. There was only one problem, when they got to the dressing rooms there was only one open. "Guess we'll have to take turns," Erika sighed. 

"Or we can just share," Natalia suggested, "We'll get this stupid shopping thing done faster." Thoughts of Natalia in her bra and underwear raced through Erika's head.  _Don't be the lesbian that stares at her friends when they're in their underwear and gives all other lesbians a bad name!_ she thought to herself. 

"O-okay." The two walked to the dressing room and Natalia opened the door for Erika, who scurried in quicklyfollowed by Natalia. 

The dressing room was set up with a mirror on each wall and a small little bench set up against the back wall, no matter where Erika stood she would be able to see Natalia and no matter where Natalia stood she'd be able to see Erika. The two began changing. As Erika started to take off her pants she noticed how confidently Natalia stood when she pulled off her shirt. It was pretty obvious that Natalia knew she was beautiful. Erika blushed a little and turned attention back to getting changed.

Once she was in her underwear, Erika grabbed her first dress. It was a short pink strapless dress that only went to her knees. Once Erika had it on she frowned, the skirt part of it was similar to a tutu and very "fluffy."

"I don't like it," she heard Natalia say, Erika whipped around to see the older girl standing and staring at herself in the mirror. She wore a red dress that was very form fitting and hugged her perfectly, The dress went down to her lower thighs and was sleeveless on one side, with a long sleeve on the other.

"You look stunning," Erika whispered staring at Natalia. Immediately, Natalia's face turned a bright red color.

"No I don't! This is the most hideous dress I've ever worn!"  Natalia protested. 

 _The dress may be hideous, but you make it look perfect,_ Erika thought. "N-Natalia?" 

Her face still bright red, Natalia looked at Erika, "What?!" Erika took a deep breath, her heart racing and she felt herself lean in. What was she doing?! Erika grabbed Natalia's arms and squeezed as she continued to lean in. Soon Erika realized what she was about to do, but when she realized it was too late for her to stop. 

Erika's lips met Natalia's, and Natalia's eyes widened while Erika's closed. Although on the inside Erika was freaking out, her body was extremely relaxed. After a few moments, Erika felt Natalia relax into the kiss. Natalia placed her hands on Erika's waist, still kissing her, as she pushed her against the wall. When the two finally had to stop for air, Erika looked at Natalia with wide eyes afraid of what the other would say. 

"H-hey, do you, maybe, want to go to the dance with me?" Natalia asked, looking down. 

"I'd love that." 


End file.
